Put us together and you've made something dangerous
by nuttypeanutbutter
Summary: Fred and George the prankers of gryffindor , Kenny and Sophia the life and sole of hufflepuff , is love really this easy or are they lying to us? NO VOLDMORT
1. just the start

I own nothing apart from Kenny and Sophia, no voldmort in this story

George and Fred meet two girls Kenny (lunette Kenny Gina) and Sophia (Adelaide Sophia Marie)

Both Hufflepuffs both the girl versions of Fred and George

Fred x Sophia

George x Kenny

Kenny and Sophia's timetable

Monday  
History of Magic (first period and a half) slythrin  
Potions (second period and a half) ravenclaw  
Divination and Study of Ancient Runes (fourth period) Gryffindor  
Defense against the Dark Arts (fifth and sixth period) Gryffindor

Tuesday

Charms (first and second period) Gryffindor  
Transfiguration (third and fourth period) slythrin  
Care of Magical Creatures (fifth period) ravenclaw  
Herbology (sixth period) Gryffindor

Wednesday  
Arithmancy and Divination (morning) Gryffindor  
Transfiguration (third period) slythrin  
Herbology (fourth and fifth period) Gryffindor  
Care of Magical Creatures (sixth period) Ravenclaw  
Astronomy (evening) slythrin

Thursday

Potions (fourth period) ravenclaw

Friday  
Defense Against the Dark Arts (sixth period) Gryffindor

Throughout the story Sophia will be singing the songs and so will Fred

I know Gryffindor have a lot of lessons with Hufflepuffs but it's the only way I could make this story work

Chapter one

Sophia's point of view

"Soph you need to get up" my twin Kenny shouted I groaned and turned over "no" I grumbled "Soph I will get a bucket of water" I shot up I knew ken she would "okay I'm up you cow" I said she laughed and chucked my uniform at me "thanks ken" I shouted as I ran to the bathroom, we are lucky in our dorm its only me and Kenny we have our own bathroom and I found there's a tunnel to our room to the great hall so we don't have to walk to the other side of the castle to get food ,

"Kenny have you seen my shoes" I shouted from our room into the bathroom where Kenny was taking ages to do her hair "yeah there under your bed" she shouted back I dropped to the floor and looked under my bed "there not under here " I shouted back "look under mine" she replied I rolled to her bed getting myself dirty in the process under her bed was my black converses and a box of dung bombs "found them and a box of bombs" I shouted she came out of the bathroom with a smile on her face "its Monday and we have history of magic with slythrin first" I grinned back at her oh how I love my twin

"come on or we will miss the post" ken dragged me to the painting of a star in our room I touched the points all in order it swung open to revile a dark tunnel I pushed ken through first and shut the painting behind us "turn your wand on" she told me I rolled my eyes and got my wand out "lumos" I mutter a bright bluish white light came out of the end we followed the tunnel until there was a different painting "who goes there" its deep voice echoed in the tunnel "Kenny and Sophia whiteheart " ken told it "oh hello girls it nice that you two found the tunnel not many do find it I get very lonely down here" it told us as it swung open to a empty corridor "bye" I called to the painted as we ran down the empty corridor we turned the corner still running when we hit into something hard

"ouch" someone said we had run into some one "oh my god we're so sorry" ken said quickly "we?" a male voice said it wasn't the person I was currently still half straddling half laying on "yes as in plural harry" the person I was on top of said I rolled off of him and pulled myself up I saw ken doing the same on the floor was two boys one with dark black hair the other with bright red hair I offered my hand to the red head and ken done the same to the dark haired one they both accepted "we are so sorry for that" I said when both boys where back on their feet "it's alright we should have looked where we were going " the red head said "well we wouldn't have been running if she would have got up on time " ken said I rolled my eyes at her "well if she wasn't such a beauty queen and spend 20 minutes on her hair we wouldn't be running" I said winking at the boys ken stuck her tongue out at me the boys laughed "are you two twins?" the dark haired boy asked "why yes I'm Sophia and that's Kenny" ken said I grinned at them "or she's Kenny and I'm Sophia we really don't remember" I said the boys looked confused then the red head laughed "oh my brothers do the same" he said we looked at him he looked familiar "oh you must be Ron weasely your bothers are George and Fred right?" ken asked he nodded I smiled we were good friends with Fred and George "if he's Ron you must be harry potter" I said to the dark headed boy "how did you know ?" he asked I laughed "your joint place with me for the person snape hates the most" he laughed "that makes you Sophia then" he said I smiled "snape always said I shouldn't meet you we could be unstoppable" I grinned I could teach this kid a lot we could drive snape insane "oh harry we could be such a good team" I grinned evilly at him "oh god no Soph you can't go around corrupting kids its morally wrong" ken said I rolled my eyes "you make it sound like I'm going to shag him" both boys blushed at my words I laughed and dragged ken to the hall

We sat down at the Hufflepuffs table "aloha fellow Huffls "I said grabbing a piece of toast "hey Soph and ken how are you this lovely Hogwarts morning?" Gary a fourth year asked "well if you must know I'm busy corrupting people" I said sticking my tongue out to ken "god you're not going round and shagging people are you Soph cause you're going to catch something soon" cedric diggory said I got up and sat on his lap "why ced you want a turn first" I whispered in his ear he went bright red everyone laughed at his face I got off his lap and started munching on my toast "I wouldn't mind a shag Soph or ken I'm really not picky of which twin or both" Andy a sixth year said me and ken both winked at him

Professor Sprout walked up to our table "miss Whiteheart professor snape informed me that you have not turned in your love potions homework I've come to ask why?" she said to ken I raised my eyebrows she's got the wrong twin "um miss I've handed mine in last week" ken said prof sprout turned to me "do I have the wrong twin ?" she asked "miss he might have gotten confused I put whiteheart on mine he might have mistaken it for the second part of Kenny's work and over looked it " I said with a shrug she nodded I hope that's the case miss whitehearts because if not it will be a week's detention from professor snape and a weeks from me for lying to me" I smiled "oh miss I wouldn't lie to you" I said in my most innocent voice she nodded and walked off I sighed "Adelaide Sophia Marie you told me you had handed it in" Kenny scolded me I gave her a sheepish smile "aw come on Kenny I was at quidditch practice " I said she rolled her eyes "Kenny don't be too harsh to Soph she's the best keeper we've ever had I mean the girl can take a bugler to the head and not even flinch she's unstoppable" cedric said she rolled her eyes again "your only saying that because your team captain" cedric laughed "well this year we are taking Gryffindor and slythrin down" I said the team cheered all the tables turned around to look at us "god you would think it's not a everyday thing at the Hufflepuffs table" I said loudly the tables all turned back around

We walked into history of magic with the rest of our class mates bins was already there I took a seat at the back ken sat next to me the slythrin sat one side of the class and Hufflepuffs sat on the other we hated slythrin more than any other house I picked up a handful of dung bombs from my pocket and gave some to ken as the lesson dragged on people started looking back at us to see if we were going to make the lesson interesting every time they did we just grinned at them , "when I shout go I want you all to duck under the table" I wrote on a piece of parchment and passed it on the Hufflepuffs side of the class they all nodded me and ken counted quietly "GO" I shouted as we threw the dung bombs at the slythrin we all dived under the table "ahhh" slythrin shouted as they were hit by the dung bombs "who threw the dung bombs" prof binn's asked as slythrin calmed down and stopped shouting like little girls, the hole class was silent some of hufflepuffles where still silently laughing "I bet it was those awful twins" penny a horrible girl from slythrin said me and ken both stood up "we'll show you awful" we both said wands out "girls sit down" prof binn's said I rolled my eyes as ken sat down I geared at penny once more and sat down

We had potions with ravenclaw now I really hated ravenclaw they knew everything it made you feel really stupid but snape hated them as well as us so he didn't like that they were smart me and ken sat down in potions snape geared at me I smiled sweetly at him on the board was the words ENGLARGING POTIONS and a list of ingredients and a page number I nodded to ken she got her book out and I went to get the ingredients from the store cupboard it looked quite easy if you ask me

it was not easy if you ask me now "SHIT KENNY ITS BURNING THROUGH THE TABLE" I shouted as the potion leaked from the caldron "SOPHIA WHAT DID YOU DO?" ken shouted at me I shrugged "I think I may have put too much snail slime in or maybe it was wolf pee I'm not too sure" I said the potion was leaking on the floor now I jumped up onto my chair dragging Kenny with me "SIR THE POTIONS GONE WRONG" I shouted everyone was moving away from us snape looked over "WHITEHEARTS WHAT HAVE YOU DONE THIS IS A SIMPLE POTION HOW COULD YOU MESS IT UP" He shouted walking over to us "Um well I may have added to much snail slime" I said looking at the oozing green slime that now covered the floor where we where stating a few minutes ago "by the looks of it miss whiteheart you added too much of everything it should be red not green 20 points from Gryffindor" snape shouted as he waved his wand the potion disappeared

I climbed the ladder to Divination and almost turned back around on the pink fluffy tables was crystal balls miss 'crazy' as I like to call her always says the same crap every lesson she always tells Kenny that she will learn the greatest truth and that I should expect the unexpected in everyday life when she told me that I almost pissed myself laughing I mean expect the unexpected that could mean anything so she means that I should expect that a donkey will come into my lessons when I told her this she gave me a evil look "hello my children please take a seat " crazy said in a dreamy voice I rolled my eyes she was already pissing me off and we hadn't even started the lesson I sat down with ken as the class filled in "today we will be studying crystal balls again" crazy said I looked in the ball "ken all I can see is the table cloth I think it's broken" I told her she laughed "let me look" she bent in to look after a moment she looked up "I can't see anything" I laughed "miss the balls broken" I called she came over to our table "let me have a look" she said bending down to the ball after a few seconds she spoke "lunette I see the starts are in your favor this month good luck is on your way " I rolled my eyes is she serious "and Adelaide I see a red head changing your future for the better it will be a drastic change" she continued I rolled my eyes again "so what your saying is I should befriend a red head ?" I asked sarcastically she smiled at me "not befriend they will be more than that you will learn to love someone that isn't your twin" I looked away I could love people I just love Kenny the most she walked off "so does that mean one of us gets a chance ?" a voice from behind me said I turned around the weasely twins where sitting behind us they must have heard what she said I smiled at them "well witch one I'd like to know what name I'm putting on the wedding invites" they laughed "whatever one you chose can I have the other ?" Kenny said "nope I want both" I said with a wink to the boys "didn't mum tell us to shear when we was little" she said with a pout "you know I don't listen to what I'm told "I said we both laughed "it's funny we could say the same "Fred said "well Freddie they say most twins are alike" I said they both looked shocked "you can tell us apart?" George asked sounding as shocked as they both looked I shrugged "most people can't tell me and Kenny apart you just have to look for differences "I said they both nodded

DADA was hell Lockhart is the fakest idiot I've ever met I mean really who lets of a bunch of pixies off in class not teaching us the spell , one of the pixies came towards me I picked up my dada book and hit the pixie hard it fell to the ground "ken grab your book" I told her as a another pixie came flying towards me I swung it hit the floor ken had her book I grabbed kens hand and pulled her onto the table with me most of the class was under their desks "SWING" I shouted over the screams of the rest of the class we hit a few more of them I saw Fred George and lee standing in the corner trying to blast them away with their wands "BOYS YOU GOT TO HIT THEM "Kenny shouted they all looked up I picked up a few books new to me and chucked them at them they gave us a thumbs up and started whacking them Lockhart came back into the room and almost fainted when he saw me and Kenny on the tables George lee and Fred in the corner and the rest of the class under the tables "WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Lockhart shouted at us "GETTING RID OF THESE PESKY PIXIES" Lee shouted back the boys where having too much fun hitting the pixies, we each earned 10 points for our heroic acts I thought that was the first time I've ever earned points for Hufflepuff

After dinner we all went to our common room it was decked out in our normal colors black and yellow with plants everywhere "Sophia you know we haven't heard any music come from you in a while got anything new?" grace a fellow huffle asked I smiled since the house found out I could sing and play guitar they asked me to play for them some times "give me a minute I might have something for you " I said and walked into mine and kens room in the corner was my blue guitar I pulled it into the common room grace must have told them I would be playing they had all gathered around the main painting there was a empty chair there "well I wrote this when I saw a couple they looked wrong so yeah" I said strumming my guitar

He is sensible and so incredible  
And all my single friends are jealous  
He says everything I need to hear and it's like  
I couldn't ask for anything better

He opens up my door and I get into his car  
And he says, you look beautiful tonight  
And I feel perfectly fine

But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He respects my space and never makes me wait  
And he calls exactly when he says he will  
He's close to my mother  
Talks business with my father  
He's charming and endearing, and I'm comfortable

But I've been screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
And it's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
You're so in love that you act insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

He can't see the smile I'm faking'  
And my heart's not breaking'  
'Cause I'm not feeling' anything at all

And you were wild and crazy  
Just so frustrating, intoxicating, complicated  
Got away by some mistake and now

I'll be screaming' and fighting'  
And kissing' in the rain  
It's two a.m. and I'm cursing' your name  
I'm so in love that I acted insane  
And that's the way I loved you

Breaking' down and coming' undone  
It's a roller-coaster kinda rush  
And I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

And that's the way I loved you  
I never knew I could feel that much  
And that's the way I loved you

They all burst out in applause I smiled lots of people told me I should try and become a singer when I leave school but I really don't think I'm that good "Sophia that was very good I came to see why there was no noise" prof sprout said standing in the door way of the common room I smiled singing was really the only thing I was good at "now you lot off to bed" she said with a moan we all went to bed


	2. Learning new things

i own nothing apart from the emachines laptop im typing this on

Sophia's point of view

Charms ; "well done miss whiteheart" Flitwick told me as I made my table lift from the floor and hover around the room "Soph how can you do that?" ken asked as she tried to lift her table it was barely lifting from the floor I smiled at her charms was my lesson while she was good in all the other lessons I was good at charms I put my wand down "ken just imagine it floating in the air" I told her she nodded the table started lifting off the floor "whoop whoop go on ken" I said she looked at me confused "Soph I'm not doing that" she said I saw no one pointing there wand at kens table "then whose doing it" I asked looking around the table hit the floor "what happened here ?" Flitwick asked us "well Sophia was trying to help me and the table was lifting on its own and then when you came over it dropped" ken said I nodded Flitwicks face lit up "did it drop when you looked away ?" he asked me I shrugged "I don't know" I admitted "Kenny I would like you to try and do what you did before" he said I looked at the table imaging it in the air it slowly lifted from the floor "just as I thought now Sophia I would like you to look away" I looked at him the table thumped to the floor "wow Soph that's well cool" ken said grinning at me I smiled back then turned to Flitwick "sir why can I do that ?" I asked looking at the table that was now shaking a little "well Sophia I think you may be able to wandless magic or atlest abit of wandless magic "he turned to Kenny "I wonder Kenny if you are also talented in some way like your twin maybe in transfiguration I have heard miss McGonnagall talking about you , your very talented I wonder if your talents' are starting to show you see they are like when every young wizard or witch get their powers" I looked at ken she looked excited "can I ask how did you two discover you had your powers?" I smiled at Kenny that was an unforgettable day

*flashback*

"lunette , Adelaide come on we have to go to your aunt peas for dinner " mum shouted from in the house I looked at the house and the tree in the garden mum said that I shouldn't try and climb it ,wouldn't now be the best time and I could hide from her and not go to aunt peas but mum already seeing this she came out side and picked me up Kenny was following us in "now Adelaide you need to get changed we can't have you going there dressed like that" mum said carrying me to the room me and Kenny sheared I looked down at my outfit it was jeans and a top "but mum I like what I'm wearing" I whined mum ignored me and picked two dress' out of the cupboard kens face twisted up they were matching white dress' with frilly lace "mum I don't want to wear that" ken said mum looked shocked ken was always the polite one "Lunette its irrelevant if you want to or not but you are wearing this and we are going to look nice and pretty for aunt pea" mum spoke to us like we were little kids we are 9 not 5 suddenly it was on fire "oh my" mum said getting out her wand and muttered a spell the fire went out and the dress was just singed "who done that" she asked not sounding angry just happy which was weird "um I think it might have been me" Kenny said I looked at her amazed she set the dress alight "KEV CALL MY SISTER TELL HER WE ARNT COMING LUNETTE GOT HER POWERS" mum shouted Kenny smiled at me I smiled back

*2 weeks later*

For the last 2 weeks mums been very weary around me and ken "mummy I'm hungry "I shouted "dinner will be a few hours so you will have to wait" I pouted and remembered that there was cookies in the cookie jar I looked for mum she went upstairs I smiled too easy I walked into the kitchen and frowned mum had put them on top of the highest cupboard I looked around for something to stand on there was nothing I looked at the jar trying to find a way to get it down , the jar lifted up slowly and dropped off the cupboard I dived forward to grab it before it hit the floor but I crashed into the fridge "ADELAIDE WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" mum shouted from upstairs her footsteps came down the stairs "ADELAIDE HOW DID YOU GET THE COOKIE JAR?" she shouted again I grinned "it dropped off the cupboard" I told her she looked at the cupboard "did it just float down ?" she asked seeing there was no way I could have gotten up there "yeah it did " I said she grabbed me up in a hug "KEV ADELAIDE HAS HER POWERS" she shouted

*end of flashback*

"well its funny you ask I made a cookie jar come down from a cupboard" Kenny laughed "and what about you Kenny?" he asked she smiled "I lit a dress alight because me and Sophia didn't want to wear them" Flitwick laughed "two very amazing witches indeed" he said looking at me and ken "Sophia I want you to keep and trying to lift the table without your wand" I nodded and looked at the table...

Transfiguration is a joke and I'm not kidding I mean really do I care about turning a teapot into a tortoise "Miss whiteheart why is your teapot levitating?" miss McGonnagall asked I slowly let it down "I couldn't change it at all so I was doing something I could do" I told her with a shrug "miss whiteheart I do think it's a good gift but this is transfiguration not charms so would you please stop fooling about and try to do your work" she told me sternly when she turned away I rolled my eyes and looked over at kens desk her tea cup was now a little misshapen "having trouble Soph ?" ken asked me I nodded "it won't even change colour" I told her she laughed then something flew past us missing my head by a inch I spun around to see a bunch of slythrin's behind us laughing "picking on girls really ?" I asked rudely to the group of boys they all looked up amusement on their faces "yeah what you going to do about it?" The ring leader Anthony asked I raised my eyebrows "do you want to end up in the hospital wing?" I asked getting pissed at these pricks "going to hurt us Sophia I'd like to see you try" Anthony said I smirked at him and looked at the bookcase that was behind them a heavy book slowly slid out I smiled "what are you smiling at blood traitor" if looks could kill these boys would be dead "what did you call me" I snarled at the boys all but Anthony looked a little worried "I called you a blood traitor "he said with a evil smirk the bookcase shook and all the books flew at the boys "WHAT HAPPENDED HERE?" McGonnagall asked as the books fell to the floor I looked up with a innocent look "the book case fell miss I rushed over to help but the books fell out I think it may have been peeves you know how he is" I said gesturing to the boys who were on the floor now holding their sides or head where the books hit them , McGonnagall looked like she didn't believe me "that so hmm I better watch out for him in case he attacks first years you know how jumpy they can be" she said and with a flick of her wand the books all went back into the bookcase "lucky that was the third years books not anything heavier it could have caused really harm" she said walking away me and ken burst out laughing along with the rest of Hufflepuff who were watching us

"All right today we will be looking after kenwizzles" Mr. pen said I looked at the cute little fluffy ball in his hand "aw its really cute" a ravenclaw girl said the little ball opened its eyes "it may look cute miss wellhand but kenwizzles are really viscous" he said I rolled my eyes it was like the size of a furby toy "well every one grab one and we will get started" he said pointing towards a big pen behind him it was full of sleeping kenwizzles me and ken walked over to them "is it just me or do they remind you of my old furby?" ken asked as we picked the fluff balls "I was thinking that" I said looking at the white ball of fur in my arms it slowly opened its eyes it had bright yellow eyes "ken mine looks like it's going hurt me" I whispered trying not to look at the ball of fur "Soph stop being so dramatic it won't hurt you" she rolled her eyes "sacred of a little ball of fur?" George asked as him and fed stood next to us with their kenwizzles "yes I am the little buggers going to hurt me" I said holding it at arm's length "I'm naming mine Henry" ken announced after pen told us we had to name them so we could put a collar on them "I think I'm going to name mine Gary" Fred said George looked at his "mines call Kurt" George said after a moment we all laughed at him "what you naming yours?" Fred asked me I looked at the furby like thing "I'm gonna name it giz" ken laughed "you really don't like it do you?" she asked I shook my head "I don't get it what's wrong with the name giz?" George asked "it's from a Muggle film where these fluffy animals turn into gremlins' and the main one was call giz" ken explained they both nodded "I'm telling you lot if this thing turns out like that I'm not sticking around " I said as 'giz' looked around "now all come and get a collar and I will burn the names onto a tag" pen said I held giz with one hand "what's is its name?" pen asked me when it was my turn "giz" I told him the letters appeared on the tag "now I all want you to put the collar on them so we can put them on the floor" pen told us I sat down and put giz in-between my legs "what are you doing ?" Fred asked me "well you need two hands to put the collar on so I'm going to hold it with my legs" I told him he plonked down next to me "I'll give you that's quite smart" he said once we had the collars on giz and Gary "now let your kenwizzles go they won't go far just keep a eye on them they are like children they get into all kinds of problems" I let giz go he sat on my feet for a moment then took off running towards the castle I ran after it "SOPHIA WHERE ARE YOU GOING?" ken shouted running after me with Henry still in her hands "THE LITTLE BUGGER HAS RAN OFF" I shouted as I was catching up to it when it ran through my legs I spun around it was running towards ken now "KEN CATCH IT" I shouted as it ran past her I sprinted after the little bugger "giz come back" I shouted after it "lost it already" George asked as I ran past him I keep running towards it and it stopped I dived to the floor as I run again "HOLD STILL YOU LITTLE GIT" I shouted as it run back towards the group everyone was watching me now including the kenwizzles as I chased giz around finally the little bugger got tired and stopped I scooped the thing up out of breath "as you can see from Sophia's kenwizzles Giz is it?" he asked I nodded keeping a tight grip on giz "you can get quit active ones but they tired easily so please be careful with them and I have spoken to all your teachers so there's no excuse you will have looking after them all week and when you're in lessons your teacher will set up a pen for them" a few moans where head , looking after this little shit for a week no thanks "sir can I swap mine" I asked looking at giz who was gently snoozing in my arms "no you can you see they will now see you as mothers until they are 3 weeks old they are very attracted to you" I looked down at giz I was stuck with him for a week grate "oh come on it could be worse I mean its only kenwizzles they eat meat they sleep most of the day and night and they tired easy it's like a little fluffy version of you" ken said with a laugh I shoved her "shut up" I told her with a pout

Herbology was a written lesson next lesson we would be dealing with locked sprouts and lucky Fred gets to be my partner he looked happy but I'm useless with plants oh and giz tried to get out of the pen prof sprout put them in so I put him under a flower pot and sat on it dinner was uneven full so I went for a walk down to the black lake with my guitar and sat there strumming lightly until a song came into my head

You, with your words like knives  
And swords and weapons that you use against me  
You have knocked me off my feet again  
Got me feeling like I'm nothing  
You, with your voice like nails on a chalkboard  
Calling me out when I'm wounded  
You picking on the weaker man

You can take me down with just one single blow  
But you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

You, with your switching sides  
And your wildfire lies and your humiliation  
You have pointed out my flaws again  
As if I don't already see them  
I walk with my head down  
Trying to block you out 'cause I'll never impress you  
I just wanna feel okay again

I bet you got pushed around  
Somebody made you cold  
But the cycle ends right now  
'Cause you can't lead me down that road  
And you don't know, what you don't know...

Someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

And I can see you years from now in a bar  
Talking over a football game  
With that same big loud opinion  
But nobody's listening  
Washed up and ranting about the same old bitter things  
Drunk and grumbling on about how I can't sing  
But all you are is mean

All you are is mean  
And a liar, and pathetic, and alone in life  
And mean, and mean, and mean, and mean

But someday I'll be living in a big ol' city  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean, yeah  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so?..

Someday I'll be living in a big old' city (Why you gotta be so?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean (Why you gotta be so?)  
Someday I'll be big enough so you can't hit me (Why you gotta be so?)  
And all you're ever gonna be is mean  
Why you gotta be so mean?

"Wow your really good I mean I heard people say you where good but I've never heard you myself" Fred's voice said from behind me "holy shit Fred you frightened the hell out of me and what are you doing here?" I asked looking around for something that would bring him down here "I saw you from the tower "he said pointing to where Gryffindor common room was "you must get really good views we don't really but we have a lot of plants in ours so it kind of makes up for it" I rambled Fred laughed "are you always this talkative after dinner?" he asked I smiled "yes that's why ken doesn't let me have chocolate cake because I tend to go hyper" I told him he laughed again "I liked your song did you write it ?" he asked sitting next to me "yeah I was about those bloody slythrin's one day I'm going to punch them so hard their kids will feel it" Fred gave me a doubtful look "what?" I asked "you're like what 4ft I doubt they are worried about you" I hit his arm "I'm 5ft you bloody idiot" I laughed "ouch" he said rubbing his arm "see I can pack a punch" I told him he laughed "well I better get going or kens going to do her nut in about me missing curfew again" I told him he nodded "I'll see you tomorrow then Soph" he said with a smile I nodded "see yah" I said half jogging half walking back to the common room where I will have to deal with the raft of Kenny


	3. Fun with fred

Kenny went metal at me when I got back into the common room "ADELAIDE WHERE THE HELL WHERE YOU" ken shouted across the common room making every one stair "I was out Lunette " I said enforcing her real name "WHERE WERE YOU I MEAN NO NOTE OR TELLING ANY ONE ANYTHING COULD HAVE HAPPEND TO YOU WHAT IF FLINCH HAD GOT YOU" she shouted still pissed "I can handle flinch all by myself I'm a big girl" I hissed at her she may be older but she couldn't go into big sister mode on me she sighed "it's not that I don't doubt that it's just that I worry I mean you are known for getting into trouble " she smirked at the end I smiled at her " I never get myself into trouble that I can't get out off" she laughed it was true the worst punishment I get is cleaning cauldrons in snapes lesson "I'm going a bed you coming " I asked her walking to the door that leads to the dorms she followed me I flopped down on my bed "you're so lazy" she told me I laughed but it was muffled by the pillow I turned my head up "I'm not lazy I'm just saving energy" I told her she chucked a pillow at me I grinned at her and picked up my pillow and chased after her she picked up her pillow and ran into the common room with me hot on her heels "no you're not getting away" I told her as she hid behind a chair she popped up and ran towards me I grinned

Prof Sprout was not happy when she walked in the common room to see it covered in feathers "what happened in here?" she demanded me and ken had the same sheepish smile on our faces she looked at us and sighed "which one of you two did this?" she asked eyeing me both pointed towards each other "her" we both said she rolled her eyes I will give both of you detention " she said "I did it" we both said together "no I did it" we said again I gave her a look that said let me take the blame she gave me the same look she sighed "you know what I really don't care " she said and with a wave of her wand the feathers where gone she looked around "good your all here" I looked around every one came to see mine and kens pillow fight "next month we will be having a dance to celebrate hargrids engagement to the head mistress of Beauxbatons Madam Maxime" I gasped hargrid never told us that he was planning to marry her "and you lot and Gryffindor will be having dance lessons together so you don't make a mockery of the school in front of Beauxbatons who will be joining us on the fifteenth of December so for the next month me and miss McGonnagall will be teaching you how to behave your selves the first lesson will be tomorrow after dinner very one has to attend or you will be in a months of detention with me or miss McGonnagall " she told us every one groaned "miss do we have to go to the dance ?" I asked she sent me a look "yes you have to go" she told me I groaned I looked at Kenny she looked excited

We sat at the breakfast table everyone was talking about the dance and who would invite who it was pissing me off "omg Soph did you hear that?" my twin asked I looked at her I wasn't listening I was busy eating my weight in food "no, what?" I asked irritated I was happily eating "someone heard that cedric diggory was planning on asking you to the dance isn't that good" she said excitedly out of us two ken was defiantly the girly one I hated dresses and dances but ken oh no she loved them "well he's going to disappointed I'm not going" I told her she rolled her eyes "but miss said you have to go Soph" I grinned at her "what are up to?" she asked looking worried I smirked at her "well to put it as miss said it I'm going to make a mockery out of myself so she can't let me go" I said she shook her head "you're a nutter you know" she told me I smiled I know I am

I hate Arithmancy enough said I was in a bad mood for Divination I sat in the hot stuffy room laying my head on the table slowly falling asleep ken suddenly kicked me under the table I shot up What" I hissed at her she nodded to where Fred was standing up "I have to swap with Fred" she said standing up and Fred sat down "nap time right" he said laying his head on the table like me I smiled and nodded and dropped my head on the table "MISS WHITEHEART MR WEASLEY IT IS NOT NAP TIME" miss crazy screamed at me and Fred we both life our head up to see the rest of the class using tarot cards I sighed I hated this lesson miss crazy gave us a pack of tarot cards I grinned at Fred "wanna play cards ?" I asked him he laughed, "I see your love card and I will raise you a ... Ummm... how about king of wands" I said placing the card on the table "oh you got me there humm I've got the perfect card Death" he said I cursed "I never win at these games" I told him I pouted he laughed "I'm just great at these kind of game" he said miss crazy walked over "WHAT ARE YOU TWO DOING?" miss crazy asked looking at me and Fred holding the cards in a fan shape putting them down on the table "well I was telling Fred that he will piss him in his sleep" I told miss a few laughed "and I was telling Sophia she will naked in my bed later" everyone laughed I winked at him "name the time sweetie" I flirted "would you two take your love fest outside" she asked pointing to the trapdoor we both looked at each other and picked up our bags "come on me lady" Fred said in a posh voice holding out his arm "thank you young knight" I said in a posh voice with that we climbed down the ladder him first then me "you know you have a nice arse" he said helping me down I slapped his arm "were to me lady" he asked in the posh voice again "to the kitchens" I shouted jumping on his back he ran with me on his back okay well stumbled I'm not that light we walked in the kitchens the house elves greeted us "hello mister Fred and mistress Adelaide" hearty said us I smiled to him "what did I tell you lot call me Soph every one dose" I said hearty smiled "would you like some chocolate cake we just made it ?" he asked gesturing towards the counter where a cake was sitting "yes please" me and Fred said we sat down at the table they had in the kitchen "what is it with you and your sister with the names I mean you both go by different names ?" Fred asked as hearty brought us the cake I looked up at him "my name reminders me of marmalade" he almost spat the cake out laughing "really that's the only reason" he laughed I nodded taking a forkful of cake "what about Kenny?" he asked I laughed a little "her name is Lunette she hates it cause I user take the piss and call her loony lunette " he shook his head with laugher "well you can be quite Fredrick " I said he looked up surprised "yes I know your real name is Fredrick" I laughed at his face "who told you?" he asked taking a forkful of the cake "do you not remember on our first year you know when they call out our real names to be sorted yeah they called you Fredrick Weasely" I told him he smirked " and you remembered all this time?" I blushed a little "wow that makes me look a little like a stalker" I admitted he laughed "just a little"

"Ugh I have transfiguration with slythrin next" I told Fred he gave me a look of pure pity "I'll come and rescue you?" he questioned I shook my head "Kenny would kill you she loves transfiguration" Fred chuckled "really? McGonnagall hates me and George" I raised my eyebrows "no I wonder why "I said sacristy "Kenny must be the only person she likes" I said to him he nodded "but I heard Flitwick saying you where the best student he's ever had" Fred said I must have looked shocked "yeah apparently you can do it wandless" he said looking at me I smiled "wanna see?" I asked looking around for something I could lift "go on then to be honest I didn't believe him" I laughed and looked at his fork and slowly made it lift towards me "cool" he said I kept looking at the fork it had a chunk of cake on it I made it slowly feed me "hey that was my cake" he said pouting I laughed making the fork hit the table "well here have some of mine " I said chucking a peace at him surprisingly he caught it in his mouth "you remind me of my dog" I told him he looked up with a look of pure amusement "I remind you of your dog?" he asked I nodded "my dogs name is Kat" I told him he burst out laughing "you named your dog Kat" I smiled I hated the dog "yeah I didn't like the dog but Kenny loves him" he nodded "George is more of the animal person out of us two" I nodded and looked around "Fred we left our kenwizzles in lesson " he looked around "shit I forgot about them" I felt in my pockets "it's alright ill see if ken will pick them up" I said pulling out my phone "what is that?" he asked I looked up I forgot most didn't use them "it's a mobile phone it's like a landline but portable" I told him his face lit up "cool" I smiled and texted ken 'can you and George pick up mine and Fred's kenwizzles we forgot them xx s xx' I sent "come on or we'll be late' he said pulling me up "Fred you don't have to be so rough" I teased he smiled "you know you like it rough" I giggled at him and winked "don't tell my mum" I said walking towards transfiguration and we went to charms

"Your kenwizzle is metal" ken told me shoving giz into my arms I held it at arm's length away from me "I know it's like it's on drugs" I said looking at the little fur ball who was whipping its head around looking at every one "you think I could knock it out with a spell?" I asked her putting it in the pen that McGonnagall had set up for them "no weren't you listening they don't react to any spells" I sighed and took my seat next to ken "class quite down today we will try to turn pillows into rabbits" ken looked ecstatic I looked at the pillow worried it's not going to work

I was right to be worried I now have teeth marks all up and down my leg, after I tried to turn my pillow into a rabbit it grew teeth and attacked me ken had to take me to the hospital ward I was bleeding every where all down the hall and on the bed in the ward madam poufy was not surprised to see me in there over the last 5 years I have had more accidents than most

We turned up to Herbology late because of being in the hospital wing so when we walked in the fuss was unbelievable the worst thing all the fuss was from prof sprout "girls where were you?" she asked as I took my seat next to Fred "hospital ward" I answered as most of the class looked around "girls what happened ?" prof asked sounding worried I smirked "I was attacked by a pillow" Fred looked at me like I was metal "I hope your all right to dance tonight Sophia " prof said I smiled I might not have to dance "as I was saying today we will be dealing with devil snare I know you done it in other years but today we will be dealing with adult devil snare you know what to do so get on with it" I looked to Fred he looked worried "you don't have a clue what your doing do you ?" I asked him while putting on my gloves "I was hoping you would know" he said I grinned and snapped my gloves "well this is going to be fun" he ginned back I picked up my book and flicked it open to the right page Fred came up behind me and read over my shoulder "okay it says we have to cut the roots so it will live " I said looking at the diagram on the page "how are we going to do that it hurts people " Fred said looking at it I remember in first year one of the baby ones tried to strangle him "I have a plan" I told him he looked weary "don't look scared there's only like a 30 % of a chance that it will hurt" his face paled a little but he smiled "alright what's the plan" he asked looking at the devil snare "well I want you to make it hover above me ill go under it and ill cut it from below" I told him he looked surprised "that's actually a good plan " he said I smiled "well it's not just hot air up here" I said tapping my head he chuckled "well they get hacking at the plant" he said getting his wand out I grabbed the cutters "on the count of three I want you to lift it" I told him I counted to three he slowly lifted the plant from the table I stood under the plant it didn't move I grinned and slowly lifted the cutters above my head "Fred I can't see what I'm doing so can you guide me ?" I asked him "okay your just above the pots rim a little bit up and your alright to cut " I nodded and moved my hands up a little "no to much bring them down a little" I did that "yeah there now go towards the pot slowly you should be able to feel the roots" he told me I moved my hands and hit the roots "now just cut" he said I opened the cutters and snipped until Fred told me to stop I stepped out from under the pot and Fred lowered it "well done Mr. weasely and miss whiteheart 10 points each" prof sprout said from behind us we both spun around to see sprout watching us "thanks" I said proudly that I hadn't been attacked by the plant "Sophia I came over to ask you something?" she said I cocked my head to the side what would she want to ask me "well you know the party for hagrids engagement?" I nodded what's it got to do with me "well we had hired a band to play but one of them caught a bad case of the flumps so they can't play we was all wondering if you would do singing that night with a band we have chosen as well" my eyes went wide "really?" I asked this had to be some kind of joke "yes I mean I've heard you perform in the common room before and a lot of the teachers have heard students talking about your singing" I looked down embarrassed "but if you do say yes you won't be doing much dancing I'm sorry to say" my head shot up "I'll do it" I said no dancing for me "good you will be meeting the band when we have the dance lessons in the great hall with the rest of us we do have the other school coming so I want them to be use of your music so we don't make fools out of Hogwarts" with that she walked off Fred was smiling "What ?" I asked with my own smile "the band you're playing with is lee's band" he said with a laugh "are they any good?" I asked he nodded "there really good they just haven't found a lead singer and I guess that's where you come into the picture well at least for that night

"Soph what did sprout want with yah?" ken asked as we left for care of magical creatures with our kenwizzles I fed mine some chocolate its now cooing softly in my arms "I forgot to tell you I'm playing at hagrids engagement party next month with lee form Gryffindor's, band" I told her excited "oh my that brilliant Soph" she exclaimed then she looked sad "but if you're playing you can't dance with us" she said sadly I smiled "you know I cant dance to save my life ken it's like watching bambi walk" she laughed "class let me see your kenwizzles I want to make sure that you have been treating them right " Mr. pen said walking around looking at the kenwizzles "miss whiteheart why is your kenwizzle making these noises ?" he asked as he looked at giz who was making baby noises "I fed him some chocolate sir he calmed down a lot" I told him stroking giz Mr. pen laughed "oh my miss whiteheart what a cleaver thing to do" he said walking off I looked at ken "he's lost the plot ken" I whispered to her she giggled "what's funny ?" George asked I didn't see they coming over "soph's drugged her kenwizzle" she said I looked at giz god it did look like it was on drugs "with what?" he asked "chocolate" I told him he laughed "I should tell Fred that his has gotten out of control" he said pointing to Fred who was struggling to hold his kenwizzle while talking to "oi Fred get over here" George shouted Fred looked up and hurried over the kenwizzle was still struggling "Soph how do you control your thing mines acting like yours was" I smiled and reached into my robes I had a bar of chocolate I snapped a bit off and gave it to the kenwizzle it reached its little paws up and ate the chocolate they where cute when they ate "see all calm now" I told him as his kenwizzle started to fall asleep Fred sighed in relive "I really do hate these kenwizzles" he said looking at his sleeping one I nodded "same there horrible little things be glad to get rid of them really" I said looking at my own sleeping kenwizzle , that lesson all we did was play with the kenwizzles well mine and Fred's didn't wake up I think they may be unconscious so that's not too good but hey ho,


	4. Flirting

"Hufflepuffs down to the great hall" prof sprout called in the common room I jumped up pulling ken with me "someone's excited to dance" cedric said I smiled "I don't have to dance I'm getting to do the music" I said skipping around him as we walked out of the common room "aw that's a shame I was hoping I could be your partner" he said I smiled at him "but ken is still free and what I know she hasn't got a date" I said with a wink and skipped off to ken and a few girls we know in our house "Sophia what songs you going to sing ?" Kat asked I shrugged "I don't know yet I was going to let the band chose some apparently there really good" Kat nodded "and that Ben in it wow he's hot" Lucy said I looked at her "Ben?" I asked she nodded "oh hunny your going to have a hard time not shagging him I mean we went to hogsmead once I almost shagged him in the tea shop he's just that hot" we all giggled at that I turned to ken "well you'll be happy to know I may have dropped it to cedric that your still free and the look on his face you might be getting a invite soon" I told her she squealed I had to cover my ears everyone looked at us "piss off " I shouted they all looked away ken was still smiling "really?" she asked I nodded "oh Soph you know I love you" she said hugging me I laughed "come on or sprout will think we've kidnapped the hole of Hufflepuff" I said she gave me a look "again" she added I laughed as we entered the great hall all the tables where gone but there was a stage where the teachers table once stood "miss whiteheart the band are on stage" McGonallgl told me I nodded and waved to ken and that lot as I made my way onto the stage there was 4 boys on stage I recognised them from lessons but never spoken to them apart from lee "Sophia what you doing up here?" lee asked I smiled "I'm your singer for the engagement party" I told them all their jaws dropped "so you're the girl sprout has been talking about for the last few days" lee said I nodded "that's me your the band that Fred said where good?" I asked making sure Fred weren't lying to me "yeah that's us we are the lions" lee told me I smiled "lions as in Gryffindor smart" I told them they all nodded "let me introduce you " lee said he turned to the other boys "boys this is Sophia whiteheart , Soph this is Jake he's the drummer , Ben the keyboarder , josh the bass player and I play the electric guitar" I nodded "you play?" josh asked I looked around "I play guitar but it seems if left it with my sister" I looked over to Kenny she was dancing with a boy from Gryffindor who looked like maybe the year below us "it doesn't matter I won't be playing it" I said with a shrug "alright what song first?" Jake asked lee looked at me "do you know my chemical romance teenagers?" he asked I grinned "one of their best songs" I said they nodded and got into place they nodded to me

They're gonna clean up your looks  
With all the lies in the books  
To make a citizen out of you  
Because they sleep with a gun  
And keep an eye on you, son  
So they can watch all the things you do

Because the drugs never work  
They're gonna give you a smirk  
'Cause they got methods of keeping you clean  
They're gonna rip up your heads,  
Your aspirations to shreds  
Another cog in the murder machine

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

The boys and girls in the clique  
The awful names that they stick  
You're never gonna fit in much, kid  
But if you're troubled and hurt  
What you got under your shirt  
Will make them pay for the things that they did

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

Ohhh yeah!

They said all teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me

All together now!

Teenagers scare the living shit out of me  
they could care less as long as someone'll bleed  
so darken your clothes or strike a violent pose  
Maybe they'll leave you alone, but not me  
_[x2]_

The hole hall had stopped dancing now they we all clapping I smiled and looked at the boys "that was good but this is a engagement party not a rock concert" McGonagall said I rolled my eyes and walked to the boys "they weren't lying when they said you where good" Ben said I blushed a bit and looked away to hid it "how about something to please McGonnagall?" I said they shrugged "we normally just do rock" I laughed "and they wanted you to play at a engagement party" they laughed "well I've got some songs we could use they are kind of sappy ones for a engagement just play anything that fits "I told them I walked back to the mic "ready when you are boys" I said they nodded

She said, I was seven and you were nine  
I looked at you like the stars that shined  
In the sky, the pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
Growing up and falling in love and our mamas smiled  
And rolled their eyes and said oh my my my

Take me back to the house in the backyard tree  
Said you'd beat me up, you were bigger than me  
You never did, you never did  
Take me back when our world was one block wide  
I dared you to kiss me and ran when you tried  
Just two kids, you and I...  
Oh my my my my

Well, I was sixteen when suddenly  
I wasn't that little girl you used to see  
But your eyes still shined like pretty lights  
And our daddies used to joke about the two of us  
They never believed we'd really fall in love  
And our mamas smiled and rolled their eyes  
And said oh my my my...

Take me back to the creek beds we turned up  
Two A.M. riding in your truck and all I need is you next to me  
Take me back to the time we had our very first fight  
The slamming of doors instead of kissing goodnight  
You stayed outside till the morning light  
Oh my my my my

A few years had gone and come around  
We were sitting at our favourite spot in town  
And you looked at me, got down on one knee

Take me back to the time when we walked down the aisle  
our whole town came and our mamas cried  
you said I do and I did too  
take me home where we met so many years before  
we'll rock our babies on that very front porch  
After all this time, you and I

I'll be eighty-seven; you'll be eighty-nine  
I'll still look at you like the stars that shine  
in the sky, oh my my my...

Again every one applauded "clearly we can't get any dancing done with you playing so would you join the dance class you lot" sprout said I sighed I wanted to get out of dancing I turned to the boys they were all smiling "did you write that I've never heard it" Jake said I nodded "I write a few songs "they smiled again "well we'll see you next time" they said I walked off stage to Kenny "alright ken?" I asked she was looking a little lost "no I don't want to dance with any of these" I laughed and grabbed her hand "dance with me" we both started waltzing around both laughing I twirled her around "WHITEHEARTS BOY AND GIRL COUPLES" Sprout shouted me and ken just rolled our eyes "WEASELYS GET UP AND DANCE" McGonnagall shouted both weasely twins walked up to us "may we dance" they both asked "what one wants what one?" ken asked they both looked at us "what one of you two is Kenny and whose Sophia?" George asked we both smirked "who do you think?" we both asked they looked us up and down "I think your Sophia" Fred said looking at me I smiled "why?" I asked he smirked "your uniform" I looked at ken's uniform we both didn't have our robes on kens shirt was tucked in and her skirt a few inches above her knee and her tie was perfect I looked at my uniform my shirt was un tucked my skirt was a few inches away from my ass and my tie was really loose "well it's kind of a giveaway" George said "true" I said "well witch one you want to dance with?" ken asked they both looked at each other and turned to us "I'll have my card buddy" Fred said taking my arm and dragging me away "Fred I'm warning you I can't dance to save my life" I told him as we danced in a little circle "it's all about the leading" he told me he slipped his arms around my hips I put my arms around his neck "see it's not that bad" he said I laughed "no but with everyone else I'm a complete train wreck" he laughed I pouted "it's not that funny I could cause real damage to someone" I said he looked me up and down "as I've said before your like what 4 foot and 100 pounds" I slapped the back of his head "I'm not that small" I said he laughed I stepped to the right as he stepped to the left we both tumbled to the floor him on top of me "see what did I say" I told him he lifted his head away from the floor so his face was hovering inches away from mine "well I have to say I'm not too upset with how this ended" he said I giggled "WEASLEY WHITEHEART WHAT ARE YOU DOING ON THE FLOOR" sprout shouted "well we were dancing" Fred started "and then we were on the floor" I finished she shot us a dirty looked "I think we should get up" I said looking around "but I like it here" he whined I laughed "well as much as you like it I think we should get up" I said he sighed and got up holding a hand out for me I took it

"You and Fred looked very comfy earlier" Kat said as we all lounged about in the common room "we did?" I asked looking up from the Muggle book mum had sent me "yes I mean I though you hated dancing" Lucy said I nodded "I do hate dancing it's like watching bambi learn to walk" I told her she laughed "you didn't seem to mind dancing with Fred" Kenny said I rolled my eyes "what are you lot getting at?" I asked returning to my book "well after Craig you haven't dated anyone else" Kenny said I shrugged "haven't met any one I wanted to date" I said turning to Kenny "anyway you looked quite happy with George" I said turning the conversation to her she blushed a little "I don't know what you're talking about" she said stubbornly and turned her head away I smiled at my twin "well you might not know what we are talking about but I bet George dose I mean did you see how happy he was when you two started walking away" Kat said with a smirk at Kenny's growing blush "oh my Kenny you like him" I blurted out Kenny looked up surprised "no" she said quickly all three of us sheared a look that said 'sure' "well I wouldn't mine a bit of the weasely twins" Lucy said Kat nodded "I mean come on they are hot even with ginger hair" Kat said making us all burst out laughing I looked at my watch "oh shit we are going to be late" I said they all looked up "shit" ken said grabbing her bag I grabbed mine and ran through the common room door

We where late to Astronomy and miss crazy was waiting for us "I knew you would be late girls" she said I rolled my eyes yeah our common room is on the other side of the castle we are normally late to astronomy "well today we will be looking at Pluto" she said we set up our telescopes everyone was busy looking I pulled out my book "what are you reading?" cedric asked sitting next to me "um it's a Muggle book my mum sent Its quite good really" I said looking up from it "I guess you don't really like this lesson" he said I laughed "miss crazy over there just makes it up as she goes along I mean really dose the angle of Jupiter really change the worlds luck?" I asked cedric laughed "well the day sauternes rotations help me ill believe in this" he said I snorted he raised his eyebrows at me "did you just snort?" he asked me I nodded a little "miss whiteheart Mr. diggory if you two are done with your little love fest can you tell me what I just said" miss crazy said the hole class turned to me and cedric "um" cedric stuttered "I see it the suns rotation will affect us all it will collide with Uranus aura it will be bad flooding" I shouted in a dreamy voice cedric had to put his hand to his mouth to stop himself laughing but I could see his shoulders shaking "your right miss whiteheart" miss crazy said I turned back to cedric we both burst out laughing "should I be worried that your such a good actress" he said I smiled "oh yes you should be worried while I'm sitting here I'm really potting your kid napping" I said he sent me a smile "sweetie you can kidnap me any day" he winked


	5. Quiddich

"Soph wake up you've got go to breakfast and then quidditch practise "Kenny shook me "food" I groaned I was not a Moring person Kenny was though I pulled on my uniform not bothering with my hair knowing it would get messed up in practise , we went down the tunnel and into the hall without running into people I sat at the Hufflepuff table and dropped my head on the table "how's the best keeper in the world?" tom one of the chasers asked I looked up at him "what?" I asked he was irrupting my sleep/eating time "cedric told me to tell you we have a practise game with Gryffindor inset of practise" I groaned and looked up at the table to see cedric sitting with his friends I got up and stood right by his ear and screamed every one covered their ears cedric yelped a little "what was that for?" he asked I gave him a looked he looked sheepish for a moment "ah tom told you about the game with Gryffindor" I nodded he gave me a sheepish smile "it doesn't matter who wins its got nothing to do with the house cup and none of the other houses are going to be watching it's just who ever normally watches practice" I gave him a look that said just shut up now he gulped a little "if we get our arse's handed to us on a silver platter I swear to god diggory you are not safe" I said calmly and walked away the hole table was silent I sat next to Kenny she had already piled my plate up with my favourite foods I gave her a grateful smile "you know I love you" I told her and I munched on my bacon she smiled "I know and now you've said that not this hogsmead weekend the next we are going dress shopping " she told me I smiled at her "who asked you?" I questioned she blushed a little "George" she said quietly "aww my little Kenny all grown up" I said pinching her cheeks "oh sod off" she said I smiled at her

I walked down to the pitch where Gryffindor's team was already there and most of Hufflepuffs where I saw tom and cedric were missing "bloody idiot can't even be on time to the game" I moaned Kat agreed "he better have a good reason" she said as she mounted her broom I did the same I few up to the goal hoops I jumped off my broom and sat on the highest hoop daggling my legs after about ten minutes cedric and tom both turned up both looking very angry they both mounted their booms and few up "oi cap what's up?" I shouted too cedric he flew over to me "it's those bloody slythrin's they complained to madam hooch about us playing dirty last year and they want us reviewed for dirty playing " he said with so much hatred "those little shits oh I'm going to show them playing dirty" I hissed I summoned my broom from the floor where it had dropped "Sophia what are you doing" he shouted after me I spotted madam hooch and a few slythrin's in tow I landed in front of madam hooch "morning miss" I said in a sweet way "Moring Sophia" she said I grinned she always liked me "how can we help you this lovely October day?" I asked she pursued her lips "slythrin have put in a complaint about dirty playing on the pitch" I pretended to looked surprised "us or Gryffindor?" I asked sounding as shocked as I looked "unfortunately Hufflepuff" I fake gasped "they think we play dirty?" I asked sounding hurt "but from my view I've never seen Hufflepuff play dirty but it is my job to review all complaints" she said I shrugged my shoulders "I understand miss as you said it is your job" I said in a sad voice she looked around the pitch where Gryffindor and Hufflepuff where doing drills together "two houses working together?" she asked surprised I nodded "it was a agreement between the two wonderful captains its so we have more game practice" I said she smiled "I understand diggory is your captain right?" I nodded "I am surprised I would have thought you would have been captain" I ginned "nah too much work " I said she laughed "well I see no dirty playing" she said turning to the slythrin's that were with her "I think you may have just need to play better" she told them "I will see you for the Hufflepuff vs. ravenclaw match in a few moths " she said walking away I mounted my broom and flew to where both teams where now watching I grinned at them "she told them they might just have to play better to win" I said both teams laughed Kat flew over to me "I don't know how you do it I mean madam hooch is always so strict about dirty playing and a few words from you and she's not worried" she said I smiled

"Oh my god I'm never going to be able to have children" I shouted as Alicia tried to throw the qwaffle in the hoop and I blocked it but it hit me in the stomach I grabbed it and passed it to Kat who sped towards Gryffindor's hoops Oliver was no match for Kat straight into the top hoop "whey" I shouted, we won after cedric caught the snitch we still had a few hours till potions how I love not taking all those crappy lessons I get all this spare time "oh Sophia" Kenny shouted I looked down I was aimlessly flying around the pitch she was standing there with Kat and Lucy "what" I shouted slowing down "come down" Kat shouted I stopped and slowly lowered myself to the ground "what's up?" I asked Kat looked like she was about to explode "OMGYOU'LLNEVERGUESSWHOASKEDMETOTHED ACENOITWASCEDRIC" she said all in one go "can you repeat that but slower" I said she took a deep breath "cedric diggory asked me to the dance" she said I smiled at her "that brilliant" I told her she gave me a looked "your sure that your okay cause we know he wanted to ask you-" I cut her off "Kat you know I didn't want to go" she gave me a sheepish smile "I didn't know if you really meant it cause I know boys like it when a girl isn't desperate" I gave her a eye roll "I wasn't playing it cool you saw how I was when I was dancing I just trip over and if the boy is important enough to me I don't want to drag them down with me" she laughed but gave me a look "well Fred didn't seem to mind dancing with you and you two looked quite happy on the floor with him on top of you" ken and Lucy giggled I rolled my eyes "you two are just so immature" Kenny raised her eyebrows "I think you find you the immature one out of us 4 thank you" I stuck my tongue out at her

We was sitting around the black lake enjoying the weather while it lasted when two red headed boys walked towards us "morning ladies" they both greeted "morning lads" I greeted them back the girls just waved they sat with us "a little birdie told me you two are going to the dance together" Fred said with a grin George sent him a look Kenny went bright red I laughed at my twins face "it's all he's been talking about 'what colour to wear'" he mimicked George "what shoe height" I mimicked Kenny Fred grinned I smiled back "what if" we both mimicked "oh sod of the both of you" George said I grinned at my twin who was probably sending me death threats in her mind "oh Kenny sweetie no need to embarrassed " I said she looked like she wanted to kill me "Adelaide I think it would be good for you to shut up now" she hissed at me Fred laughed "you two Fredrick" George smirked at his twin I nodded at Kenny she knew I was just playing with her she would do the same to me "I really would love to chat but I'll see you girl's in the common room and you boys later" I said Fred stood up "I'll come back with you I need to get something from my dorm" he said I nodded he slung his arm around my shoulders I raised my eyebrows at him he just smiled I smiled back "well there's a reason I wanted to walk with you" he said I looked up at him (considering I'm only 5'5 and he's about 5'11) "really?" I asked he nodded "well I was wondering if you would go to hogsmead with me this weekend" I looked up him a little shocked he saw this and looked a little panicked "you don't have to" he said quickly I shook my head "no id love too" I said he smiled I smiled back "I've been wanting to ask you for a while" he admitted "what stopped you?" I asked he looked away "well lots of boys wanted to ask you to the dance and when they heard you wouldn't be able to be someone's date they all started to want to take you to hogsmead it made me realise I should ask you before anyone else dose" I smiled up "your actually the first person I've gone to hogsmead with" I admitted looking down "really?" he asked sounding shocked "yeah I mean a few have asked but I had the feeling it would be one of the awkward dates the ones where you sit across from each other just saying so" he laughed "I know them dates I had one where we sat in the tea shop just looking in other directions" we sat on a window ledge facing the owl house talking about the worse dates we've ever been I looked at my watch "ah crap Fred I've got to go I have to shower get changed and find my books" I said hopping down he gave me a cheeky smile "ill happily help you with your shower" he said with a wink I laughed "I'm alright I'm a big girl I can shower on my own and if I have any problems I can get one of the girls to help me" he looked at me with a shocked look I smiled and dropped a kiss on his cheek and ran towards my common room Kenny Kat and Lucy was already there "where have you been?" Kenny asked "oh well me and Fred walked around and well he may have asked me to hogsmead this weekend" ken squealed I covered my ears "oh my god I can't believe he asked you George thought he would chicken out again" I raised my eyebrows at her "please tell me you said yes you didn't crush the boys heart" I laughed at my twin being dramatic "I did say yes and we are going this weekend" Kat squealed "we have to find you the perfect outfit I mean god its only a day away" she said I shook my head at her

"Miss Whiteheart what did I tell you it shouldn't be green it should be sky blue I'm sure if your tried to turn something invisible with that it wouldn't work" I looked down I Wonder what my potion would do "okay sir" I said he walked off "ken can you turn my knife into a animal?" I whispered she looked at me and nodded soon my knife was a rat I raised my spoon to its mouth it eagerly licked some up and started changing colour from a vivid purple to a bright white it was cool I quickly looked around and saw snape was not looking I scooped a ladle full into a container and pocketed it the rat had disappeared I walked over to the sink and dumped the contents into the sink it made a loud hiss as it touched the inside of the sink "what you put in there it smells toxic" Lucy said coming up behind me I smirked "I may have just made my newest prank" she rolled her eyes with a smile of her own "Soph is this right?" ken asked holding up a ladle with a purple murky liquid in it I shook my head "nah its meant to be 'sky blue'" I said putting quotes with my fingers she looked a little worried and then looked at her watch seeing we only had a few minutes till lesson end she lugged the cauldron to the sink me and Lucy where hovering around she tipped the purple liquid into the sink it didn't make a noise but it did let off a horrible smell "ugh what did you kill" Lucy coughed out I put my hand over my mouth to stop myself from gagging ken just shrugged "THIS IS NOT A MOTHERS MEETING 10 POINTS FROM HUFFLEPUFF" snape shouted I rolled my eyes one day we will win the cup from slythrin but not with snape taking points from us all the time "did you know dad went to school with snape" ken said as we sat back at our table "no when did he tell you that?" I asked never hearing this before "he told me in the summer he was saying about how people was horrible to him when he was a student and that's why he's horrible to everyone " I laughed snape bullied it was too funny "don't laugh it's no wonder he's mean to us poor snape" Lucy said I gave her a look "he takes points from us every lesson it's not our fault that he was bullied " Kat said I nodded he didn't need to take it out on us "true" Lucy said packing her quills in her bag I shoved my potions book roughly into my bag ken put hers away neatly we were so different it was unbelievable "You are dismissed" snape said with a wave of his wand the door swung open I sighed in relive I hated potions "hey I'm going down to the library are you coming?2 Kat asked I pulled a face "yes we need to revise for charms" ken dragged me with her I shrieked "IM NOT GOING IN A LIBARY" I shouted ken put her hand over my mouth silencing me I sighed and allowed myself to be dragged to HELL more commonly known as the library we entered the library I looked around in my five years here I've never been in the library "god you've really never been in here" Lucy said sounding shocked I nodded there was no need for me to come in here "what about when we have exams ?" Kat asked I shrugged "I'm just Lucky that I pass the tests" ken rolled her eyes she was always studding at night in our dorm I normally just drew when she did we sat on a huge table that could easily seat 10 they all got out their charms books "Why do you have your charms book ?" I asked I thought they just decided to go "well we knew if we told you, you would have ran" Kat got out her wand and pointed at the book on the table "Wingardium Leviosa" she said the book thumped on the table I know Wingardium Leviosa is a first year spell but we have to do it while doing math in our head so that we can do it while multi tasking it's a lot harder than it sounds I looked at my bag '2x2=4 3x3=9' I started my timetables' in my head and looked at the bag it slowly started to raised I grinned it wasn't that hard "how comes she can do it without her wand" Kat sulked I stuck my tongue out at her the bag dropped when I looked away spilling all my stuff out including my bouncy ball I shot up to catch it but it bounced off the table and bounced out of site "shit" I mutter "its only a ball" Lucy said I shook my head "it's not just a ball its something I came up with its a never stop bouncing ball doesn't matter what it hits it will not stop bouncing until you grab it and hold it still" I ran off after the ball I saw it hit a bookcase and bounce to where a lode of tables where "ouch what was that?" a male voice said I looked over to the tables lee the twins and Alicia where all sitting there lee was rubbing his head "hey lee did you see where the ball went ?" I asked quickly Alicia held up the little gold ball "oh thank god" I sighed "what is it?" George asked "it's a bounce bouncy ball "they all looked confused "don't you mean a bouncy ball" lee asked looking at me like I was crazy "no its a bounce bouncy ball I made it what happens is it won't stop bouncing until it comes in contact with human skin" the twins looked impressed "how" they both asked I smirked "ah ha a magician never tells her secrets" I said both twins looked a sad that I wouldn't tell them "it's really cool" George said I smiled "you can keep it I only wanted to make sure the teachers didn't find it" both twins started to look over the ball "did you charm it or make it?" Fred asked I smiled "I made it and charmed it" they bounced it on the table "obturatio" I stopped the ball as it went to bounce off a book case it froze in the air "here don't let it bounce too much I'm still working on them" i walked back to my table with a small smile


End file.
